


Pirate Stories

by Anonymous



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they sailed away, and everyone lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Elspeth](http://elspethdixon.livejournal.com) for her birthday in 2005.

"And then they sailed away, and everyone lived happily ever after," Elizabeth finished, swinging her foot and knocking off the head of a dahlia. There were freckles across the bridge of her nose that Will was _sure_ hadn't been there that morning. Her hair was loose, and hung down her neck in damp curls.

He squirmed against the rock jabbing into his back, and let it rest between two of the bumps of his spine. He'd have another bruise, but for Miss Swann and the expression on her face, it was worth it.

"D'you like my story, Master Turner?"

"Aye, miss," he said, and squinted up at her. "It's a good story." He'd no idea of what happened in it—he heard words like _canvas flapping_ and _glittering cutlass_, but didn't pay attention to them. All her stories were the same; he'd realized that after the first several, and started paying more attention to her voice and the way she scuffed her bare feet against the sun- and salt-bleached seagrass in the garden.

She slipped off her seat and crouched on the ground beside him, her skirt rucked up over her knees. "Do you _really_ think so, Will?"

"Yes," he said.

"Really really?"

"Yes."

"What d'you reckon would happen if pirates came to Port Royal?"

"They'd do what pirates usually do," Will said lazily. It was impossible to credit, in the shade of the bushes outside the Governor's mansion, that pirates should ever disturb the warmth of this summer afternoon, should ever come near Miss Swann. "They'd burn the place and steal everything shiny and turn all the animals out-of-doors." He didn't add that if that ever happened, he was going to take the sword Captain Norrington had begun to teach him with, and chase the pirates right down to the harbour and onto their ships, which, in his imagination, looked like Navy ships, only with gold piled up on the deck and a green mold-covered skull figurehead.

"Noooo," Elizabeth said. "They'd come kidnap me and take me away to live with them on the high seas and I'd be a pirate queen. Good Queen Bess."

"Oh."

"And then I'd come back to Port Royal and capture you and make you sail along with me. You could have your own ship," she offered magnanimously.

"I don't like ships," Will said. "They burn down. And I don't want you to be a pirate queen."

"But _I_ want to be a pirate queen!" Elizabeth was pouting now, balanced on the tips of her toes, pollen smudged yellow on her ankles.

"Your father wouldn't let you," Will pointed out.

"Oh. Yes." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He can sail under my command," she said, and then added, "You can have my second-in-command ship. Father wouldn't be very brave in battle."

Will snickered, and Elizabeth joined him after a moment. And pirates seemed as remote as Queen Elizabeth.


End file.
